


Un Nombre Que Parece Mío

by LunaP95



Series: Designación: Milagro [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: —Me veo forzado a señalar que esto es una base militar, no un instituto. No pueden quedarse aquí.--Los soldados de las FAJ intentan averiguar que hacer con los nuevos niños con superpoderes que viven en la base. Precuela de "No Parpadees O Te Lo Perderás (Alza La Cabeza)".





	Un Nombre Que Parece Mío

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Name That Feels Like Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710689) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 

> Precuela de "No Parpadees O Te Lo Perderás (Alza La Cabeza)", ambientada durante el tiempo que los Milagros vivieron en la base de las FAJ. Aunque cronológicamente ocurre antes que esta historia, probablemente deberíais leer "No Parpadees" primero.
> 
> Seamos justos, todo lo que sé de las FAJ viene de ver GATE (el anime) y me disculpo por adelantado por las imprecisiones con el personal militar. Si soy sincera, creo que me estoy basando levemente en la jerarquía de Stargate:Atlantis (la serie) lo que, jajajaja, es una idea horrible en muchos sentidos.
> 
> Conseguí la traducción de sus nombres sobre todo de [aquí](https://redhoods.co.vu/post/137576523812/generation-of-miracles-name-meaning-insp).
> 
> El título viene, aunque no es una cita directa, de la canción "Promiseland" de Mika.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Esto es tan solo una traducción del fanfic "A Name That Feels Like Mine" de umisabaku, así que todo mérito es para ella ;)

—Me veo forzado a señalar que esto es una base militar, no un instituto —explicó el coronel Kobayashi de forma forzada—. No pueden quedarse aquí.

Kasamatsu Youji odiaba informar a sus superiores. Siempre le hacía sentir como si estuviese todavía en el instituto. Pero había perfeccionado el arte de mantenerse firme frente a los demás así que miró al aire y dijo de forma neutral:

—Con todo el respeto señor, no podemos dejar que vayan a ningún otro lado, señor.

—¿Y de dónde sacas eso?

—Tienen superpoderes, señor. Si los dejamos a cargo de alguien más, nos arriesgamos a perder el control sobre ellos. Incluso puede que se involucren las Naciones Unidas y perder posibles aliados. Señor.

—Sabes, Kasamatsu, tus informes algunas veces rozan la insolencia.

—Sí, señor, me lo han dicho, señor.

El coronel suspiró.

—No te encariñes con ellos. Estamos en una situación peliaguda y necesitamos ir con cuidado.

—¡Sí, señor!

*

El escuadrón de Youji había sido el primero en responder al ataque, habían sido los primeros en conocer a los niños. Ahora había una foto de Youji arrodillándose enfrente de los niños en las portadas de todas las revistas. Y había sido el escuadrón de Youji, y el del sargento Sakurai, los que habían vuelto a Teiko esa noche.

Todos y cada uno de los soldados que habían estado allí se había quedado horrorizados hasta la médula. Youji había visto muchas cosas horribles como soldado, pero nada se comparaba a esa noche.

Así que sentía un ansia de protección sobre los chicos que había huido, que habían sobrevivido. Tenían casi la edad de los hijos de Youji y sospechaba que había sufrido muchísimo. No quería que sufriesen más.

Pero no sabía si iba a poder persuadir a sus superiores de hacer lo correcto.

*

Se escabulló al tejado para fumarse un cigarrillo (un habito que había estado intentando dejar desde hace años) y aclararse las ideas. Se sorprendió al encontrar que ya había alguien allí, uno de los doctores contratados estaba llorando con la cara cubriéndole la cabeza.

Se miraron el uno al otro, así que no había forma de que Youji pudiese volver sigilosamente y fingir que no había visto nada. El otro hombre esnifó con fuerza, intentando detener el llanto. Youji se sintió mal por haberle interrumpido, sabía lo embarazoso que tenía que ser que le pillasen llorando, especialmente un militar.

Le ofreció un pañuelo al doctor y miró al cielo mientras el hombre se sonaba la nariz.

—Kishitani-sensei… ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Kishitani, sonándose los mocos con fuerza en el pañuelo—. El sargento Kasamatsu, ¿verdad? Usted los encontró. Lamento que tenga que verme así.

—No, no pasa nada, yo… —también lloré, aunque no _llegó_ a decirlo, a pesar de que sería lo justo—. Les estaban haciendo a los chicos un chequeo médico, ¿no?

Kishitani asintió. Le dio un montón de carpetas a Kasamatsu sin decir palabra mientras intentaba recomponerse.

Youji cogió las carpetas y las abrió en silencio. Ya se había preparado para lo peor para que las imágenes no le sorprendieran tanto, pero le impresionó igualmente. Con razón el doctor estaba llorando allí.

—A todos les han _disparado_ al menos una vez —dijo Kishitani—. Algunos de ellos es evidente que han pasado por abusos físicos extensos… diría incluso que han sido torturados. Y lo peor es que… no entienden porque está _mal_. Parecían completamente sorprendidos por nuestras reacciones… es como si pensaran que es normal experimentar lo que ellos pasaron.

—Probablemente lo era. Para ellos —dijo Youji, su voz distante. Paró y miró las imágenes de Yellow. No tenía demasiadas cicatrices, comparado con el resto. Pero estaba esa marca, la que todos llevaban, y de alguna forma parecía mucho más trágico que el resto de las demás—. ¿Por lo demás están sanos?

—La química de su cuerpo es literalmente diferente a todo lo que he visto antes —explicó Kishitani—. La verdad, no estoy del todo seguro de poder saber su estado de salud, por simplificar, no son humanos. La estructure de su ADN es muy avanzada, todavía no puedo creer que existan. Son un milagro.

Youji cerró las carpetas ya que no podía entender el lenguaje técnico de todas formas.

—¿De verdad es tan impresionante?

—Podrían haber curado el cáncer —soltó Kishitani, dejando salir su enfado—. Esos científicos que los crearon… podían haber usado sus mentes para salvar a la humanidad. No puedo creer que en vez hicieran _esto_.

Youji abrió la boca para defender la existencia de los niños, pero entonces recordó haber escuchado que la mujer del doctor Kishitani había muerto de cáncer hace unos años. Así que solo dijo:

—Yo tampoco puedo creer muchas cosas de las que hicieron.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —dijo Kishitani sin dudar.

*

—¡Youji! ¡Aquí estás!

Youji dio un respingo. _Genial, justo lo que me faltaba_. Se volvió para saludar al hombre apropiadamente.

—Hola, Masa-chan. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Estás de broma? Has descubierto a niños con superpoderes, ¿cómo no podía venir? ¡No puedo creer que no me llamaras!

—Contrario a lo que todos piensan, Masa-chan, no es mi trabajo informarte de los asuntos confidenciales de las FAJ —dijo Youji secamente.

—No, no es tu trabajo, pero creía que sería un poco más comunicativo con uno de tus amigos más antiguos —dijo Akashi Masaomi, fingiendo estar herido—. He tenido que enterarme por las noticias como cualquier persona normal.

Youji reprimió un suspiro. En circunstancias normales, dos personas tan distintas como Kasamatsu Youji y Akashi Masaomi jamás se hubiesen conocido. Pero de algún modo acabaron compartiendo piso en la universidad y de alguna forma Youji jamás había conseguido librarse de él como amigo.

Masaomi era un genio, billonario, y solía pensar que las leyes no valían para él. Donaba un montón de dinero a las FAJ y servía como un funcionario de defensa. Las Industrias Akashi eran una de las diseñadoras de armas más importantes del mundo. Lo que básicamente significaba que Masaomi podía entrar en la base cuando quería sin ningún miedo a las consecuencias.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están? Quiero conocerlos.

—Absolutamente no —se negó Youji de inmediato. Si podía evitarlo, no iba a dejar que Masaomi se acercase a ninguno de esos niños. Esa sería una combinación terrible.

Y aunque se sentía mal por sospechar de su amigo, conocía a Masaomi lo suficiente como para preguntar:

—Solo para estar seguro, tú _no_ sabías nada de Teiko, ¿verdad?

—Youji —se enfadó Masaomi—. Deberías conocerme mejor. Si hubiese sabido que una empresa que diseñaba superhumanos existía, lo primero que hubiese hecho es darme _a mí mismo_ superpoderes.

Y esa era sin duda la razón más lógica de que Masaomi no estuviese involucrado.

—Solo quería asegurarme.

—¿Qué otros poderes tienen? ¿Lo habéis descubierto ya? Lo de cambiar de forma mola, seguro, ero no estoy tan interesado en superfuerza o telekinesis, es muy poco creativo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —gritó Youji. Los poderes todavía no se habían hecho públicos.

—Por favor —Masaomi no le prestó importancia.

—Deja de hackear los ordenadores de las FAJ, Masa-chan.

—¡Mantenme informado y no tendré que hackear los ordenadores de las FAJ, Youji!

—Vete a casa, Masaomi. No tienes permitido acercarte a esos niños.

Masaomi refunfuñó y Youji consiguió huir por los pasillos, abandonándolo. Solo era una medida temporal, daba miedo lo tenaz que era Masaomi cuando se trataba de perseguir algo que quería.

*

Quería ver a los chicos antes de irse a casa. No era muy difícil encontrarlos, un grupo de soldados fuera de servicio estaban animando con fuerza y Youji solo siguió el sonido.

—¡Oh dios mío, es alucinante! —dijo el cabo Kitagiri Haruto—. ¡Pareces la de verdad!

Youji se acercó al lado del hombre y vio una chica adolescente que reconoció un poco como una cantante famosa saludando a todos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, tontín! —rio la chica.

—¿Puedes hacer la pose? —le pidió Kitagiri con ansias, mientras los otros animaban.

La chica ladeó la cadera y la cabeza y guiñó un ojo mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos.

—¡Misa-chan te quiere!

—¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Imagina las posibilidades! —sonrió Kitagirir.

—_Ella_ es un chico de trece años —comentó Youji, apenas reprimiendo el gruñido de su voz.

—Lo siento, jefe —saltó Kitagiri—, no te había visto.

—¡Kasamatsu-san! —la cantante brilló en amarillo y apareció un chico joven. Yellow saltó hacia Youji con emoción.

—Hola, Yellow —dijo Youji con cariño—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Durmiendo —contestó Yellow encogiéndose de hombros—. Son muy aburridos. ¿Quieres ver como me transformo en alguien?

—Quizás luego. ¿Quieres coger un postre?

—Claro —dijo Yellow con indiferencia.

*

—Wow. ¡Vaya, esto es increíble! ¿Qué es?

—Helado —contestó Youji.

Yellow se metió una gran cucharada en la boca con rapidez, confirmando la sospecha de Youji de que no sabía lo que era un «postre».

—Ten cuidado, si lo comes muy rápido se te congelará el cerebro.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás… Oooh, que raro —Yellow dejó la cuchara para sostener la cabeza.

Estaba sentados en la mesa de la cafetería, cada uno con un helado. Los otros soldados mantenían la distancia, respetando la privacidad de Youji.

—Oye, Kasamatsu-san —empezó Yellow—. ¿Puedo tener un arma?

La pregunta vino de la nada, pero no le sorprendió tanto como debería. En vez de negarse de forma inmediata se rascó la barbilla de forma pensativa y preguntó:

—¿Por qué quieres una?

—Todos los soldados tienen una —señaló Yellow.

—Los médicos civiles no —contestó Youji.

—Pero no soy un civil, no realmente. Además, mi poder no es ofensivo _o_ defensivo. Así que no hay nada que pueda hacer si me atacan.

La lógica puso triste a Youji (también archivó la implicación de que los otros chicos _tenían_ habilidad para defenderse a sí mismos, los otros no habían sido muy abiertos con respecto a lo que podían hacer) y dijo de forma tan amable como pudo:

—No necesitas defenderte aquí.

Yellow puso morritos (una expresión muy practicada).

—Pero me sentiría más a salvo si tuviese un arma.

—Desafortunadamente, las FAJ tiene unas políticas muy estrictas sobre no dar armas a menores, así que no puedo ayudarte.

—Podrías darme _tu_ arma —se quejó Yellow.

—¿Esta? Esta es Lucille, ha estado conmigo siempre, no puedo dártela sin más.

—¿Le has puesto nombre a tu arma? —preguntó Yellow con incredulidad, lo que Youji contó como un buen movimiento contra el tema de «dame un arma».

—Por supuesto que sí, le doy un nombre a todo. Mi cuchillo se llama Marinette.

Yellow arrugó la nariz, con una mirada desdeñosa.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Todo necesita un nombre —dijo Youji.

—_Yo _no —contestó Yellow.

—Pero tú tienes un nombre, Yellow —se tensó Youji.

—_Ese_ no es mi nombre. Es solo como nos distinguíamos los unos a los otros en nuestra Generación. No todo el mundo podía recordar nuestra designación cuando éramos jóvenes. Los adultos me llamaban 626. Tú puedes también, si quieres.

Youji tragó con fuerza, perdiendo el apetito. Había visto la fotos esa misma mañana; sabía que GM–Y626 estaba marcado dentro del muslo de Yellow.

—_Deberías_ tener un nombre —dijo con seguridad. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa, furioso de nuevo con las atrocidades cometidas por Teiko.

—Los nombres son una estupidez humana —Yellow se encogió de hombros—. No necesito uno.

La mayoría de las veces, Yellow mantenía su fachada inofensiva bastante bien. Ya tenía en su bolsillo a la mitad de la base y estaba trabajando en la otra mitad. Pero de vez en cuando la máscara se caía y Youji se daba cuenta de que el encanto _era_ una farsa. Los otros chicos no hablaban mucho y al principio asumió que eran tímidos pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que no sabía cómo sonar normales.

—No todo lo humano es malo —señaló Youji, de forma neutral.

—Es verdad —dijo Yellow, metiéndose otra cucharada de helado en la boca.

—Y ahora estás en el mundo humano, chaval. Tienes que adaptarte tarde o temprano.

Yellow frunció el ceño, indicando lo que pensaba sobre _ese_ asunto.

*

Kishitani Ryohei nunca había esperado tener a niños como pacientes. Eso, en parte, era por lo que había escogido ser un doctor militar. Le gustaba trabajar en situaciones de emergencia, sabía mantener la calma bajo presión y se le daba bien. Pero no le gustaba trabajar con niños. Le ponía muy triste.

—Eres tan blando —le decía su mujer a todas horas con cariño.

Mina siempre había sido la fuerte de los dos, siempre había estado a cargo de disciplinar a Naoko. Ryohei hubiese cedido al primer temblor del labio de su hija. Mina siempre había sido la que aguantaba las lágrimas durante las películas, Ryohei era el que lloraba a moco tendido. Detestaba sobre todo cuando salían niños.

Había sido un completo desastre después de que trajeran a los niños de Teiko. Había estado a cargo de los chequeos médicos, había visto todas sus cicatrices y las había catalogado en sus notas.

La verdad, no quería pasar mucho tiempo con los niños, estaba seguro de que su corazón no podría soportarlo. Cada vez que los veía le daban ganas de llorar al saber todas las cicatrices que tenían sus cuerpos.

Pero dado que sus superiores militares todavía no habían dado un informe oficial sobre qué iban a hacer con los niños, no había nadie que regulase en verdad que hacían los niños durante el día, siempre y cuando estuviesen en la base. La mayoría de ellos parecían estar a gusto con los soldados, pero Green de alguna forma se veía más atraído por el ala médica y Ryohei no tenía el corazón de pedirle que se marchase.

Apenas notaba que Green estaba allí, la verdad. El chico de pelo verde no daba problemas, simplemente se sentaba en una esquina leyendo libros de medicina.

—¿Te gusta la medicina, Green-kun? —le preguntó al final.

—No particularmente —el chico se ajustó las gafas.

Había una indiferencia tan pronunciada en su voz que Ryohei no pudo evitar pensar que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar entonces? —lo preguntó más por desesperación que otra cosa. No estaba seguro de como hablar con adolescentes, mucho menos _este_ adolescente (que tenía un disparo en una pierna, pequeños cortes por su cuerpo que parecían heridas de cuchillo. No era para nada el peor parado, pero aún así rompía el corazón de Ryohei igualmente). No esperaba que el chico respondiese, pero entonces Green le sorprendió preguntando de forma tentativa:

—¿Puede prestarme un estetoscopio?

—¿Un estetoscopio? —repitió Ryohei—. ¿Por qué?

El chico cambió su peso y enderezó la espada, como si quisiera poner más dignidad en su respuesta.

—Es el amuleto de la suerte de hoy para los Cáncer.

—Amuleto de la suerte —dijo Ryohei, sin saber si había escuchado bien—. ¿Te refieres a Oha Asa?

Green asintió una vez.

Ryohei apretó los labios.

—Eso no es muy científico, Green-kun.

—El hombre propone y Dios dispone —citó Green, y Ryohei se preguntó quien le había dado _ese_ trozo de conocimiento, los otros niños no habían mostrado mucho conocimiento de la religión. Y había muchas cosas que Ryohei quería contestar: sobre las supersticiones y el lavado de cerebro cultural y el efecto placebo. Pero el chico sonaba tan _serio_ con su petición. Había una gravedad que Ryohei no sabía cómo discutir.

Así que simplemente le dio a Green un estetoscopio y dijo:

—Por favor, tráemelo mañana.

—Gracias —dijo Green con emoción.

—También te puedes llevar el libro si quieres —le ofreció Ryohei.

Green no dijo nada, pero se llevó el libro cuando se marchó probando la sospecha de Ryohei sobre su falsa indiferencia hacia la medicina.

*

La filosofía de vida de Araki Yumeko se resolvía a mantener las cosas simples. No le gustaba pensar mucho y no le gustaba mucho la gente porque normalmente traían dramas innecesarios y no le gustaba moverse mucho de todas formas, si podía evitarlo.

Conseguir un trabajo como analista de las FAJ parecía una opción rara excepto que prácticamente siempre había alguien que le decía que tenía que hacer y podía estar sentada en su oficina todo el día, sin que le molestase nadie. Era sin duda el trabajo más simple que había tenido y le gustaba bastante, casi todos los días. Toda la situación con los niños mutante añadía un par de niveles de dificultad que no le gustaba, pero mientras la gente no intentase _hablar_ con ella sobre los niños, no le importaba. Podía seguir con su trabajo como si nada.

Su mayor preocupación en el momento era el hecho de que alguien había estado olfateando por su alijo de aperitivos y chuches hasta el punto de dejarlo casi vacío. Le había echado una mirada asesina a su compañero analista con sospechas pero no eran _tan_ tontos. Debía de ser uno de los soldados pero ¿quién se atrevería? Se tomaba sus aperitivos muy en serio. La comida era una de las cosas que podían motivarla a hacer algo, normalmente una venganza terrible. Además, los había escondido de forma estratégica donde la mayoría de la gente necesitaría un taburete para encontrarlos (y había escondido su taburete con cuidado). La mayoría de la gente no era tan alta como para dar con el botín.

La única conclusión lógica era que debían de haber sido osos. Pero ¿cómo habían entrado osos en la base?

Estaba pensando en esto cuando volvió de su descanso, se había escapado de la base para comprar más aperitivos, cuando entonces un chico de pelo lila increíblemente alto en su oficina mordisqueando lo que quedaba de su maiubo (_eso_ explicaba lo de la altura).

—Ah —dijo—. Tú debes de ser el oso.

—¿Eh? —dijo Purple con la boca llena de comida.

Esto traía muchos problemas. Ahora tenía que averiguar una forma de echar a ese crio de su oficina y lejos de su comida.

—No te comas mi comida. Es mía.

—Pero está muy buena.

—Lo sé. Por eso la tengo. Para mí —se preguntó si podía pedirle a alguno de los soldados que se lo llevaran. Pero eso sería _mucho_ trabajo. Suspiró, resignada— Si te doy esto, ¿te irás? —alzó uno de los nuevos pocky que había comprado como sacrificio.

—Ehhh. No quiero. No dejan de preguntarme cosas y es un coñazo. Y los otros quieren entrenar con los soldados y eso es muy molesto.

Bueno. Eso era algo que podía entender.

—Vale —dijo a regañadientes—. Puedes quedarte, pero no me hables.

—Tch. ¿Por qué querría hablar contigo? —se sentó en el suelo. Notó que se había puesto estratégicamente detrás de unos cajones, así que nadie le vería si pasaban por la ventana. Ella solía hacer algo parecido cuando se escondía de los profesores para evitar hacer gimnasia en el instituto.

—¿Puedo comerme el pocky? —preguntó.

—No. Te has comido mi maiubo. El pocky es mío.

Soltó un «Tsks» pero tal y como dijo, no la molestó durante el resto del día.

*

Sería injusto decir que Fujimaki Takaya había puesto una trampa de forma deliberada al dejar la puerta sin cerrar y decir de forma muy alta que iba a estar fuera de su oficina durante dos horas. Entonces volvió a los treinta minutos y estuvo muy contento de ver que plan (que no era una _trampa_) había funcionado.

—Hola —dijo, manteniendo la voz baja y amistosa—. ¿Te gusta leer? Debo confesar que a mí también me gusta mucho, aunque seguro que ya lo sabían.

El chico miró arriba desde su rincón en el suelo y se encontró con la mirada de Takaya. La cara del chico era completamente inexpresiva, pero Takaya reconoció la determinación en los ojos azul claro del chico. El chico estaba intentando decidir que hacer ahora, luchar o huir, por así decirlo.

—Por eso tengo una biblioteca en mi oficina —continuó Takaya—. Me gusta estar rodeado de libros. Me he dado cuenta de que alguien los había estado leyendo hace unos días, y me preguntaba quien podría ser. Es un placer conocer a un lector acérrimo, mi nombre es Fujimaki Takaya. No creo conocer el tuyo.

—Puedes llamarme Black. O 452, si lo prefieres —contestó el chico con educación—. Lo siento, Fujimaki-san. Pensé que había tenido más cuidado al poner los libros de nuevo en su lugar.

Takaya sonrió pero no dijo nada. El chico _había_ sido muy cuidadoso, Takaya no hubiese notado nada fuera de lugar excepto que algo de polvo de la estantería se había movido. No quería decir eso porque tenía la sensación de que el chico se aseguraría la próxima vez que el polvo también siguiese igual.

—No me importa, Black-kun. Como he dicho, estoy encantado de conocer a otro lector —se sentó en un sillón cerca del chico.

La verdad, _era _preocupante que el chico hubiese sido capaz de colarse en su oficina sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Eso más de lo que había visto hacer a esos chicos milagrosos le hacía darse cuenta de que _eran_ peligrosos, quizás mortales.

Pero este chico era pequeño, incluso para un chico de trece años, además de que era muy pálido y educado. Takaya ahora mismo sentía más curiosidad que peligro, y quizás era la estupidez de un hombre mayor, pero quería ver a donde iba aquello.

—Me han impresionado tus elecciones de lectura —dijo de forma casual, mirando los libros en el suelo cerca del chico—. _Frankenstein _y _¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?_ son libros muy densos para alguien de tu edad. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿estás intentando entender qué te hace humano?

El chico no mostró ninguna expresión. Takaya empezó a entender que era su forma de ser (y si no hubiese visto a los otros chicos, hubiese pensado que su falta de expresión debía de ser el resultado de ser creado en un laboratorio). Pero que no tuviese expresión no significaba que no pudiese leerlo. El chico se sentó otra vez ante la pregunta de Takaya, lo que significa que estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, y se relajó, así que ya no sentía la necesidad de huir. Encontraba su pregunta interesante.

—No. Estoy intentando comprender a mis creadores —contestó Black.

—Por favor, continua —murmuró Fujimaki, pensando sobre eso.

—Uno de los primeros libros que leí fue una adaptación de _Pinocho_ —dijo Black—. Me impresionó no la pregunta de qué hace a la marioneta humana al final, sino el impulso de Gepetto de crear un hijo de madera al principio. Me he dado cuenta de que es un tema recurrente en la literatura, el impulso humano de crear seres de forma humana. Pero en casi todas esas historias, las creaciones son monstruos. La cuestión que las novelas de Shelley y Dick parecen sugerir es que los humanos _no_ pueden crear otros humanos. Si eso es lo que la literatura nos dice, entonces ¿por qué Teiko intentó hacernos humanos?

Un pensamiento denso sin duda. Takaya lo pensó durante un momento.

—_Estás _pasando por alto el factor religioso, creo —Takaya vio que tenía la atención de Black y continuó—. Dios creó al hombre, según la teoría cristiana, así que si un hombre intenta crear a otro hombre es que intenta ser Dios. La literatura nos dice que las criaturas hechas por el hombre son monstruosas porque intentar ser como Dios es una blasfemia. La ciencia ficción moderna ha avanzado respecto a este tema. Los robots de Asimov no se parecen a los de Dick, por ejemplo. Los robots de Asimov a veces son más empáticos que los humanos.

Black pensó esta información.

—Entonces, ¿diría que los científicos de Teiko estaban intentando ser como Dios?

—En cierto sentido —contestó Takaya—. Pero estoy seguro de que jamás podremos comprender del todo su motivación. ¿Has leído _No me abandones_ de Kazuo Ishiguro_?_

Black negó con la cabeza.

—Lo tengo —dijo Takaya, levantándose para cogerlo de la estantería—. Déjame que te lo preste. Sería interesante ver lo que piensas.

*

—Super velocidad, ¿eh? Eso mola —Imayoshi Sayuri dijo mientras se apoyaba en la entrada de la base, sonriendo hacia el suelo.

—¡Eso duele, zorra! —soltó el chico de pelo azul—. ¡Estúpida! ¡Vaca asquerosa!

Sayuri siguió sonriendo. El chico era adorable.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Solo estaba poniendo este cable para el entrenamiento, a una hora en la que nadie pasase por aquí, y simplemente acabas de aparecer corriendo, y simplemente te has caído. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que ibas a pasar corriendo a esta hora? ¿A qué velocidad puedes ir, de todas formas?

—¡No es asunto tuyo, fea! —rugió Blue, levantándose, sus tobillos curándose. _Eso_ era increíble—. ¿Cómo sabía que no estaba?

—Todavía no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, pero teóricamente, si un chico super rápido estuviese corriendo fuera y dentro de la base y teóricamente, no quisiera que nadie se diese cuenta, entonces teóricamente, no debería haberlo hecho por la noche.

Blue la miró con una expresión estúpida en la cara, así que ella clarificó:

—Brillas en la oscuridad, chaval.

El ceño fruncido del chico solo lo hacía más adorable.

Había sido pura suerte que Sayuri lo viese por primera vez, simplemente estaba mirando por la ventana en el momento en el que un rayo azul cruzó en la oscuridad. Había visto como los otros chicos activaban sus poderes, así que suponía quien era. Pero era tan brillante en la noche, moviéndose tan rápido que prácticamente relucía. Se quedó cautivada y siguió mirando por si lo veía de nuevo. Esperaba que no volviese noche tras noche, pero él seguía viniendo.

—Te vas para demostrar que puedes —supuso.

El chico se enderezó, sus labios haciendo una mueca de asco.

—No podéis mantenernos aquí, ninguno podéis. Si quisiéramos irnos, no podríais detenernos.

—No lo dudo —dijo Sayuri con suavidad—. Así que ¿por qué te quedas?

—Tch —dijo, y con un relámpago de luz azul que era más brillante de cerca, se marchó.

—Ese es tu favorito, ¿verdad? —dijo el sargento Kasamatsu por detrás. No le sorprendió que Youji estuviese mirando, siempre estaba cerca cuando menos lo querías.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Los imbéciles siempre han sido tu punto débil.

Ella se rio porque era verdad.

—No puedo evitarlo, son adorables cuando son crueles.

—Podrías haberle hecho daño con ese cable.

Youji algunas veces era tan pesado como un padre.

—Estaba bastante segura de que no.

Frunció el ceño, pero se esculló antes de que pudiese darle la charla. Youji estaba equivocado en una cosa, no le gustaba el azul porque fuese imbécil. Cuando los críos vinieron a la base por primera vez, él había estado observándolos a todos y ella le había estado observando a él. Había notado cuál de los jóvenes reclutas miraban a la chica de rosa de forma inapropiada (ella también se dio cuenta). Se había quedado detrás de los chicos amarillo y verde y había brillado. Al contrario que los otros, no fingió que estaba a salvo.

El chico de rojo que daba miedo tenía una manera de mirar a los otros como un rey. «Esta gente es mía», parecía decir. Pero Blue dejaba claro que los otros eran su familia, y estaba dispuesto a hacer daño a cualquiera que hiciese daño a su familia. Le gustaba eso.

Y era un pequeño imbécil arrogante. Sayuri tenía debilidad por los imbéciles, si ella no los quería, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

*

El sargento Sakurai Michiru inmediatamente hizo su misión ser la madre de la chica mutante. Sus motivaciones eran tanto practicas como egoístas. Las mujeres en su familia venían de una larga tradición militar así que sabía por experiencia lo que era ser una mujer sola en una multitud de hombres. Y siempre había querido una hija (y solo había conseguido tener un hijo ligeramente afeminado).

Tampoco podía evitar sentirse un poco triste por la chica. Tenía trece años y ya parecía más madura de lo que debería (y suponía que los hombres de Teiko diseñarían una chica con el pecho grande. Si Michiru alguna vez está a solas con uno de esos científicos, va a golpearles en la cara tan fuerte que ni sus propias madres van a reconocerlos). Michiru pensó que la chica necesitaba a alguien que la tomase bajo su ala, para prepararla para el mundo real.

—Las demás mujeres van a odiarte —le dijo Michiru.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Pink—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres guapa. Es un hecho de la vida, lo siento. Pero puedes usar tu belleza como un arma, nunca dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal por cómo eres.

Le decepcionó un poco que la chica no estuviese entrenada para combatir como los chicos (lo que reforzaba su impresión de que Teiko estaba lleno de imbéciles sexistas) pero la chica _era_ inteligente, probablemente la más inteligente de todas. Vio como Pink pensó sobre esto.

—No tengo porque gustarle a la gente, yo me gusto —decidió Pink.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Michiru triunfante—. Cuando tenga el día libre, deberíamos ir de tiendas. Te enseñaré todo sobre el valor de los accesorios.

—¿Qué demonios le estás diciendo? —interrumpió su sobrina, apareciendo por la puerta—. Vas a convertir a la chica en un estereotipo, Obaa-san.

—Cuando estamos en la base soy tu sargento, no tu tía —resopló Michiru. Volvió su atención de nuevo a Pink—. No escuches a Sayuri-san. Apenas es una copa B y nunca ha entendido el valor de un sujetador de push-up.

—¡Oye!

—Eres lista, Pink. Y eres guapa. Pero la gente solo se va a centrar en los último así que más vale que lo uses como una ventaja.

—¡Deja de decirle cosas así! —dijo Sayuri.

—Oh, ¿así que está bien casi matar a uno con un cable pero yo no puedo darle lecciones importantes sobre la vida? —preguntó Michiru, con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Cómo has…

—Soy tu tía. Lo sé todo.

—Eres amiga del sargento Kasamatsu.

—Eso también —lo dejó a un lado y se centró en Pink.

—Cuando vayamos de compras —sonrió la chica— ¿puedes comprarme uno de esos zapatos que parecen cuchillos? Siempre he querido un par.

—¿Te refieres a tacones? Oh jo, quédate cerca de mí, puedo enseñarte todas las formas en las que unos tacones son mejores armas que una pistola.

*

—Teóricamente, si tuviese un nombre, ¿cuál sería? —preguntó Yellow.

Youji sintió un repentino triunfo. Había estado hablando de forma sutil con Yellow sobre las ventajas de un nombre, y esta era la primera vez que el chico indicaba alguna respuesta positiva a la sugerencia.

—Bueno, no tienes que abandonar lo de «Yellow», ¿sabes? —Youji dijo con cuidado, rascándose la barbilla como si no hubiese estado pensando en ello desde que descubrió que no tenían nombre, solo números—. Podrías usar «ki» como apellido, significa amarillo en japonés. Como «Kise», por ejemplo, significa corriente amarilla —Yellow cambiaba como las corrientes, tanto en personalidad como en habilidad.

—Kise —dijo el chico, probándolo. Sonrió—. ¡Me gusta! ¿Y que hay de mi nombre? Quiero algo muy chulo, ¿sabes? Algo que describa lo increíble que soy.

—¿Algo como «Ryouta»? Significa chico guay —bromeó Youji.

—¡Es perfecto! —se emocionó Yellow, cuando lo vio escrito—. Kise Ryouta —lo probó.

Youji sonrió, sintiéndose terriblemente contento consigo mismo.

*

Paseó con Yellow, ahora Kise, de vuelta a donde estaban los demás, todavía contento con lo que había pasado.

Yellow saludó a sus amigos con:

—¡Ahora tengo un nombre! ¡Tenéis que llamarme «Kise Ryouta» a partir de ahora!

Youji no sabía muy bien que hacer cuando Pink se echó a llorar.

*

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Pink, mientras Black se acercó a ella mientras los demás se alejaban. Youji tenía ganas de hacerlo mismo, como un padre de solo chicos, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con una niña llorando— ¡No es justo que solo Yellow tenga un nombre!

—¡Kise! —corrigió Yellow—. ¡Kise Ryouta!

—No estás ayudando, Yellow —dijo Blue.

—¡Tú también puedes tener un nombre! —se apresuró Youji—. ¡Todos deberíais tener un nombre! ¿Tienes alguno que te guste, Pink? Puedes elegir el que quieras.

—Nooo —Pink lloró más fuerte—. ¡Así no funciona! ¡Son _los demás_ los que te dan un nombre!

—¡Kasamatsu-san me ha dado el mío! —fardó Kise.

—Sigues sin ayudar, Yellow —dijo Green.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa —cortó Youji, todavía intentando mitigar el daño—. Voy a hablar con la gente de la base. Estoy seguro de que los demás tienen sugerencias, ¿te gustaría eso?

—Tch. Eso suena estúpido —dijo Blue.

—Que molesto —se quejó Purple.

—Sí —Pink se sorbió la nariz—. Me gustaría.

—Bien, entonces me pongo a ello ahora mismo —dijo Youji, aprovechando la oportunidad para huir.

*

—Ahora quiere que le llamemos «Kise». Es un esfuerzo inútil, es completamente ridículo.

Ryohei escuchó como Green se quejaba y sintió que podía leer sus palabras lo suficientemente bien como para suponer que Green en realidad estaba celoso de que su amigo ahora tuviese un nombre. Ryohei tragó, quería hablar pero tenía miedo.

Green había vuelto el día después para devolver el estetoscopio y preguntar algunas cosas sobre el libro que había leído. Ryohei había explicado la terminología con paciencia, y se maravilló al ver lo bien que el chico escuchaba y comprendía todo.

Durante las siguientes semanas Ryohei había entretenido al chico con varias actividades relacionadas con la medicina. Empezó como una broma, una de las enfermeras había traído de américa le juego Operación. Dejó de ser divertido en el momento en el que Green brilló, levantando todas las piezas de plástico del cuerpo a la vez, sin dejar que soltase la alarma del juego. El juego en si era absurdo, pero Ryohei pensó en las aplicaciones que tenía en la vida real. Si Green tenía ese nivel de control sobre su telequinesis, podría hacer cosas que la mayoría de los cirujanos solo podían _soñar_ con sus manos de piedra.

Green podía coser una almohada de entrenamiento con su mente con la misma exactitud que una máquina de coser. Absorbía los hechos y los retenía, por lo que trataban las cosas con una gravedad que no era propia en un niño de trece años.

Fue esa seriedad la que hizo que Ryohei pensase sobre su mujer y una conversación que habían tenido antes de que enfermara. Estaban hablando de tener más hijos.

—Quiero un chico esta vez —había dicho Mina—. Así tendremos uno de cada.

—No puedes controlar eso —había señalado Ryohei.

—Aun así, me gustaría uno. Y cuando tengamos un niño, podríamos llamarlo Shintarou.

—No puedes llamar a un niño Shintarou estos días, significa chico serio —se rio—. Ningún chico quiere tener un nombre con ese significado. Se rebelará pronto y se convertirá en el payaso de la escuela, probablemente le dará por las drogas y las bandas de motos más tarde.

—No, claro que no, será un chico muy serio y será médico de mayor, justo como su papá.

Y cuando Mina lo dijo, Ryohei lo creyó, porque su mujer tenía una voluntad que rivalizaba con los dioses. De hecho había adivinado (_querido_) que su primer niño fuese una niña, así que no tenía ninguna duda cuando dijo que tendrían un niño muy serio llamado Shintarou que querría ser médico.

Sin embargo se equivocaba. Los dos. Al poco le diagnosticaron el cáncer, y entonces habían dejado de hablar de tener más hijos.

Pero cuando Green volvió al ala médica y escuchó las explicaciones de Ryohei sobre términos médicos, Ryohei pensó _Shintarou_. Si alguna vez había habido un niño que mereciese llamarse Shintarou, era aquel chico.

Pero no podía _del todo_ ofrecerse a sugerir el nombre. No quería asumir que tenía derecho a darle un nombre.

—Los nombres son importantes —dijo de forma incomoda.

Green lo miró, grave y con reproche.

*

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —gritó su hermana.

Yumeko miró hacia donde Araki Masako estaba señalando y parpadeo despacio.

—Un crío mutante. Salieron en las noticias, Masachin, ¿no te has enterado?

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y deja de llamarme Masachin, criaja! ¿Quién dejaría a un niño cerca de _ti_?

—Viene, se come mis aperitivos, duerme —Yumeko se encogió de hombros—. ¿Podemos comernos la pizza ya? No me he podido escapar para comer.

Masako le dio la pizza que había traído, con las cejas todavía arqueadas.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Eh? No lo sé. Crío, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—No tengo uno —dijo Purple haciendo morros, moviéndose hacia la caja de pizza—. 989 o Purple me vale. ¿Has traído la que tiene anchoas? Quería probar esa.

Yumeko echó un vistazo a la caja y sus hombros cayeron.

—Masachin, _no _has traído la de anchoas. ¡Te dije que quería esa!

—Es asquerosa, me niego a comprar eso. No esperaba tener que traerte la comida en mi visita semanal. Podrías haber pedido la comida tú misma y salir a recogerla si era tan importante para ti.

—¿Eh? De eso nada. Entonces tendría que levantarme. El crío tampoco quería ir. Así que solo quedaba Masachin —además, si su hermana venía a visitarla desde Akita, debería haber traído comida desde el principio.

—Me harán jugar juegos estúpidos si me cogen, me niego —dijo Purple, cogiendo un trozo de pizza.

Masako los miró a los dos con horror.

—Estoy teniendo recuerdo de tu infancia, Yumeko. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Te has reproducido sin decírmelo?

—De eso nada, un bebé tan grande me hubiese matado. Y no quiero niños. Este se come toda mi comida.

—Todavía no puedo creer que dejen que _tú_ te encargues de un crío.

—No creo que lo sepan —supuso Yumeko con un tono lánguido—. Viene y se va como quiere.

—Oh, dios mío, vas a matarlo accidentalmente. Crío, necesitas un mejor modelo. Y un nombre.

—Es una molestia, Masachin —dijo Purple, con el mismo tono lánguido que Yumeko.

—¡Dios, estás _segura_ de que no es tuyo! —se sorprendió Masako mientras Yumeko le daba a Purple otro trozo—. ¡Y no me llames así!

*

—Dicen que toda historia se resume en dos puntos principales, alguien aparece en la ciudad, alguien deja la ciudad —explicó Takaya a su entusiasta compañero lector—. Si piensas sobre tu propia historia, Black-kun, es ambas, dependiendo de la perspectiva desde la que la examines.

—¿Es esa tu forma de decir que tus recomendaciones coinciden casualmente con estos temas, Fujimaki-san? —preguntó el joven. Había acusado antes (tranquilamente) a Takaya de intentar impartir moral con sus recomendaciones, lo que había hecho que Takaya se defendiese de que todas las historias eran esencialmente lo mismo. Pero quizás _había_ sido un poco obvio cuando había recomendado _La colina de Watership_.

—No, supongo que no. Pero creo que la literatura existe para que nos encontremos a nosotros mismos. Gran parte de la literatura viene del deseo humano de encontrar su propio lugar. No puedes culparme por preguntarme qué sientes respecto a eso, Black-kun.

—Supongo que la idea de que la gente _pertenece_ a un lugar —contentó Black tras pensarlo—. Y lo que eso significa. Fui creado en Teiko para un propósito específico. Por lo tanto, pertenezco a Teiko.

—Pero no creo que eso se pueda definir por lo que esperan otra gente de ti —dijo Takaya—. Creo que solo el individuo puede determinar dónde debería estar en la vida.

—Eso es algo distinto que permanecer a un lugar. Lo último sugiere una posesión, no importa cual. No quiero creer que una persona pueda verse caracterizada por nada en su vida.

—Supongo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Yo soy tanto de las FAJ como de mi mujer. Si esas dos cosas me caracterizan, no me importa.

El chico se quedó en silencio considerando esto. Takaya estaba, y siempre lo había estado, con la percepción del joven. Podía filosofar a un nivel que poca gente incluso en la edad de Takaya podía hacer. Era fácil olvidar que solo tenía trece años.

—Por cierto, Black-kun, mis compañeros piensan que estoy loco. Parece que me recuerdan hablando solo en nuestras discusiones. Algunas veces hasta me cuesta recordar tu cara. Espero que no te importe que pregunte, ¿es esa tu habilidad?

—Es una parte de ella —contestó el chico a regañadientes—. La verdad es que estoy muy impresionado con la habilidad de Fujimaki-san de recordar mi presencia. Cuando activo mi poder puedo borrar de forma momentánea todos los recuerdos sobre mí de esa persona. Me hace muy olvidable. Soy el más débil de todos. Fujimaki-san no tiene que preocuparse.

—No me preocupa —dijo Takaya, aunque en privado sospechaba que el chico estaba menospreciando sus talentos—. Parece que eso te hace algo similar a un mago, Black-kun. Yo una vez probé a ser un mago amateur —cogió una moneda de su cartera y la hizo desaparecer con un truco de manos ya casi olvidado. El chico ladeo la cabeza, indicando que le intrigaba—. ¿Sabes lo que es _Kuroko_? —preguntó.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Es un término usado por los tramoyistas en el teatro. Solo se pueden ver las manos que mueven los objetos en el escenario, el actor se supone que tiene que ser invisible. Tu habilidad me recuerda a eso. Tengo un viejo libro de trucos de magia por aquí, ¿si te interesa?

—Por favor —pidió Black.

*

—Tú estás al mando —dijo Akashi Masaomi directamente cuando se acercó al niño de pelo rojo. De cerca, uno no pensaría mucho de él. No era alto como los otros chicos, y todavía no había demostrado una gran corriente de poder. Pero los otros sin duda le seguían, y Masaomi sospechaba de las habilidades de ese chico.

—Y se supone que tú no deberías estar aquí —le contestó el chico, mirando a los ojos a Masaomi con un reto en ellos—. He visto varias veces como Kasamatsu-san te echaba.

Con ojos bicolores y un aire regio y desafiante, el niño tenía más presencia autoritaria que la mayoría de los hombres tres veces su edad. Era como si estuviese mirando a una cobra y a Masaomi le encantaba. Tenía mucho respecto por la gente peligrosa, detestaba a las ovejas aunque comprendía la necesidad de seguidores.

—Si tienes suficiente dinero y poder puedes ir a donde quieras —dijo Masaomi—. Cuando eres la persona más poderosa de la habitación los deseos de los demás dejan de importar.

—Que coincidencia —comentó el chico, brillando en rojo—. Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Por favor márchate de la base ahora mismo.

Masaomi estaba ya a un centenar de metros de la base antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. En vez de enfado sintió un repentino triunfo. ¡Tenía _razón_! El chico _sin duda_ tenía la habilidad más interesante. Juró allí y entonces que iba a conseguir que el chico estuviese de su lado.

Nunca dudó ni un segundo en que lo lograría.

*

—No me importa lo que diga Yellow, no voy a llamarle así —dijo Blue, recostándose en el sillón del salón.

—Sí que lo harás, y vas a encontrar un nombre para ti también —le dijo Pink—. De todas formas, Michiru-san, por favor, ¡piensa en un nombre para mí! ¡Uno muy bonito!

—Será un honor —sonrió la tía de Sayuri y Sayuri apenas pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. ¡Ya sé! —dijo Michiru.

—No puedes llamarla Sakura —interrumpió Sayuri.

—¿Qué? ¡Cómo que no! ¿Por qué? —le preguntó su tía muy enfadada.

—¿Sakura? ¿Cómo las flores? Me gusta, ¿por qué no me puedo llamar así? —preguntó Pink.

—No puedes llamarle Sakura a una chica de pelo rosa. Incluso si _Naruto_ no existiera todo el mundo se reiría de ella por el resto de su vida —explicó Sayuri, en un intento desesperado de salvar a la chica.

—Oh —dijo ella entonces, bajando los hombros.

—Momoi es bonito, para tu apellido —pensó Michiru combinando el significado de rosa con el de las habilidades de análisis.

—Como he dicho, no puede llamar a una chica de pelo rosa… —empezó Sayuri.

—¡Me gusta! ¡Como Kise para Yellow! —dijo Pink emocionada—. Pero ¿qué hay del nombre? Quiero algo bonito que suene muy elegante.

Michiru arrugó la nariz mientras pensaba, obviamente había estado contando en «Sakura» como nombre.

—¿Qué tal Satsuki? —sugirió al final—. Significa «mayo» y es el nombre de un tipo de azalea. Es bonito.

—Momoi Satsuki —repitió la chica, saboreando el sonido.

—Dios, ¿de verdad tienes que hacerlo? —se quejó Blue—. Los nombres son una estupidez humana.

—Oh sí, es mucho mejor no tener nombre. Como los animales —comentó Sayuri en su dirección.

—Cállate, fea.

—Ahora tienes que llamarme «Satsuki», Blue. O te odiaré para siempre.

—Tch —dijo el chico. Que conjunto más triste de hormonas y angustia. Los años de instituto de Sayuri habían sido igual. (Aunque no los de su hermano pequeño. Shouichi había tenido el valor de pasar por el instituto con una condescendencia arrogante y astutas manipulaciones. Los imbéciles estúpidos eran mucho más adorables).

*

—Ese chico te admira —le dijo Takao Nobuko a Ryohei—. Deberías ser un poco más abierto con él.

—No puedo, no quiero asumir —balbuceó Ryohei, sin mirarla a los ojos.

No sabía cómo tratar a la enfermera la mayoría de los días. Estaba seguro de que se reía de él cuando le hablaba, sus ojos grisas siempre brillaban con un chiste privado que no terminaba de pillar.

—Me gusta hablar con él —ofreció Ryohei, sintiéndose patético.

—Quiere que le des un nombre —insistió Nobuko.

—No, estoy seguro de que ese no es el caso, Takao-san. Siempre dice que no quiere un nombre, no me gustaría imponérselo.

Nobuko puso los ojos en blanco, la mujer tenía muy poco respeto por sus superiores.

—Los adolescentes nunca _dicen_ lo que quieren. Tienes que prestar atención a lo que no te dicen para poder averiguar lo que ocurre en su vida.

—Eso suena complicado. Menos mal que solo tengo una niña —dijo Ryohei con debilidad.

—Oh jo, si crees que las adolescentes son más fáciles, te espera una _gran_ sorpresa.

*

Sin ninguna duda Yumeko no quería niños. Mientras que cada vez más y más amigos y compañeros de trabajo se casaban y tenían hijos, eso solo fortalecía su deseo de no tener hijos nunca. Los bebés eran ruidosos y asquerosos y ni siquiera eran personas todavía así que sus amigos nunca se lo tomaban muy bien cuando mencionaba que todos _los_ bebés son iguales.

Los niños no eran mejores, eran niñatos bocazas con los que no podías razonar y todavía no tenían los instintos básicos de supervivencia.

Todo el mundo le decía, _algún día cambiarás de opinión_. Como si esperasen que de repente le diese a un botón y le gustasen los niños y les hiciese carantoñas como todo el mundo. Sus amigos seguían enseñándoles a sus hijos esperando que hubiese algún momento mágico en el que pensase: _sí, quiero uno de estos_.

Todavía no había ocurrido. Y estaba dispuesta a apostar mucho dinero a que no iba a pasar nunca.

Pero algunas veces, cuando Purple merodeaba por su oficina y comían aperitivos juntos en silencio, miraba a Purple y no veía a los niños que podía tener un día, se veía _a sí misma_, a la niña que había sido. Era esa vaga familiaridad de cuando odiaba la adolescencia al igual que esa petición constante de que haga cosas. Cuando era joven, había deseado con toda su alma encerrarse en casa como una _hikikomori_; quedarse en casa con su ordenador y no hacer nada durante todo el día. Fue solo por insistencia de su hermana mayor que entró a regañadientes en la sociedad. Purple era un reflejo de la niña que había sido, y eso le hacía tenerle _cierto_ cariño. Si ser madre fuese fácil y consistiese solo en compartir aperitivos con un crío que le dejaba trabajar en silencio mientras se escondía del mundo, probablemente reconsideraría su actitud sobre la maternidad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido en la puerta y el sargento Kasamatsu apareció asomando la cabeza.

—Ah —dijo.

Purple se encogió para caber en la mesa, como un cangrejo ermitaño escondiéndose en su concha. No sirvió de mucho ya que le había visto.

—¿Quieres algo, Kasachin? —preguntó Yumeko.

—La verdad, estaba buscando a Purple-kun. Un par de chicos quieren enseñar a los Milagros como jugar al baloncesto.

—Geh —el quejido salió de una esquina.

—¿Viene mucho por aquí? —preguntó Youji, sus cejas arrugándose como dos orugas enfadadas. Yumeko tuvo el impulso de probar a arrancar una de ellas a ver que pasaba.

—No sé —dijo mirando a su ordenador.

—Ah —comentó Youji otra vez. La miró como si estuviese esperando a que hiciese algo, pero ella le ignoró.

—¿Purple-kun? —llamó, cuando fue evidente de que _ella_ no iba a hacer nada más—. Será divertido, lo prometo. Y quizás podríamos pensar un buen nombre para ti.

—Ya tiene un apellido —dijo Yumeko.

Youji volvió a mirarla.

—¿Oh?

—Sí. Murasakibara. Significa «raíz violeta».

—Murasakibara —repitió Youji. Se rascó la barbilla—. Es un poco largo.

—Es un crío alto —se encogió de hombros Yumeko—. Los críos altos deberían tener nombres largos.

—¿Y tiene también un nombre?

Yumeko ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Atsushi. «Simplicidad».

—Hmm —dijo Youji—. Vale, de acuerdo. Murasakibara-kun, ¿quieres venir a jugar con nosotros al baloncesto?

—No. Es una molestia.

Youji la volvió a mirar. Ella volvió a ignorarle.

—Quizás alguna otra vez —dijo Youji, después de pasar unos segundos en silencio.

Aquello no merecía una respuesta así que no dijo nada. Al final, se marchó.

Purple, o el recién llamado Murasakibara, salió de su escondite debajo de la mesa para coger un maiubo de su escritorio.

—Es de los persistentes, Murachin —advirtió—. Vas a acabar jugando al baloncesto tarde o temprano.

—Tch. Que molesto —dijo Murasakibara, abriendo el maiubo. No dijo nada de su nuevo nombre. Ella tampoco.

*

Youji se rascó la cabeza e intentó pensar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía que de todos los Milagros, Purple y Blue eran a los que más les estaba costando acostumbrarse a la gente. Imayoshi Sayuri parecía haber decidido que era su misión personal empujar a Blue en la dirección correcta con su particular forma de amor sádico, pero la mayoría de la gente de la base no se fiaban del todo de Purple, que tenía el hábito de romper cosas accidentalmente (sillas, suelos, tanques) cuando se enfadaba.

No estaba seguro de lo que significaba que la única persona que toleraba la presencia de Purple fue la única persona de la base que odiaba a todo el mundo. Pero de nuevo, quizás tenía mucho sentido. Simplemente no estaba seguro de que la analista antisocial fuese la persona correcta para cuidar a un chico con unas circunstancias tan peculiares.

—… estoy seguro de que podría aprender a tocar el violín, es solo que no estoy seguro de porque sería relevante.

—Lo que muestra las limitaciones de tu pensamiento, Seijuurou. La gente siempre intenta sentirse mejor consigo mismos frente a aquellos superiores agarrándose a lo que se percibe como fallas. Si alguien piensa «Oh, esta persona es más inteligente y más fuerte que yo, pero no tiene pasión por las artes», entonces les ofreces una abertura. Si eres superior a ellos en todos los campos y de cualquier manera, entonces no dejarás ninguna paja a la que agarrarse para un hombre ahogándose.

—Ya veo, tiene sentido, Masaomi-san. Empezaré a aprender inmediatamente.

Youji no tenía intención de escuchar la conversación mientras pasaba, pero tan pronto como lo hizo se paró y confrontó a los dos.

—¿Qué demonios?

Masaomi y Red le miraron con la misma expresión de desprecio. Aquello era, casi con toda posibilidad, la peor pesadilla de Youji.

—Simplemente estoy teniendo una conversación con Seijuurou —dijo Masaomi señalando al chico.

—¿_Seijuurou_? —Youji soltó un gritito.

—Akashi Seijuurou —contestó Red.

Oh,_ dios_ no.

—Masa-chan, ¿podemos hablar?

—Iba a ir a encontrar a mi Generación igualmente —dijo Red, marchándose.

—No puede tener _tu_ nombre —exclamó Youji.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que es muy conveniente, si estáis manteniendo lo de los colores, funciona perfectamente.

—Y _Seijuurou_ —continuó Youji—. No puede llamar al crio de la Orden Absoluta _subyugación perfecta_. Es como llamar a un dálmata «Manchas». ¿Por qué no llamarle Akashi Cabronazo Malote ya que estás? ¿O Akashi Sádico? ¿Pequeño Tirano Akashi?

—Seijuurou es un nombre estupendo —defendió Masaomi—. Es el nombre que siempre me hubiese gustado que me diesen a _mí_ mis padres.

—Oh, dios —dijo Youji, masajeándose la sien—. Masaomi, no puedes quedártelo.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Youji.

—¡Le has dado _tu_ apellido! ¡No me digas que no estás intentando adoptarlo!

—Bueeeeno, se me la pasado por la cabeza —contestó Masaomi, rascándose la barbilla—. Siempre he pensado que sería un padre horrible, ya sabes…

—… y siempre he estado de acuerdo con ese pensamiento, sigue con él —interrumpió Youji.

—… en parte porque mis expectativas serían muy altas —continuó Masaomi sobre la interrupción de Youji—. Si mi hijo no puede cumplir mis expectativas, estoy seguro de que no podría quererlo.

—¡Por _Dios_ santo, Masaomi!

—Pero este crío viene pre-condicionado para la excelencia. Ya habla cinco idiomas, posee un alto cociente intelectual y superiores habilidades físicas. ¡Sin mencionar la habilidad de Ordenar! La verdad, es todo lo que siempre he querido en un hijo.

—Así no es como funciona ser padre —Youji apretó los dientes—. No puede programar a tu hijo como si fuese un ordenador.

—Otra razón por la que siempre he preferido a los ordenadores que a los niños —dijo Masaomi con alegría.

A Youji le quedaban tres segundos para pegarle un puñetazo a Masaomi en la cara. Masaomi pareció notar esto (una prueba de lo mucho que se conocían) mientras su cara se ponía sería y dijo:

—Youji, piénsalo, ¿vale? Esos críos necesitan el apoyo de gente fuera del ejercito si quieren funcionar con normalidad en la sociedad. Tengo como unos tres políticos en mi paga y dos nuestras estaciones bajo mi mando. Me _necesitas_ para asegurarte de que esos niños no acaben encerrados en alguna instalación del gobierno por el resto de su vida.

Y Youji todavía quería golpearle. Porque sobre todo estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Masaomi tenía toda la razón y lo primero que pensó Youji fue, _Al menos solo quiere a Red_.

Le hacía sentir asco ante su propio egoísmo. Odiaba que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Red para que los otros tuviesen una oportunidad. (Para que _Kise_ tuviese una oportunidad).

—Es una cuestión discutible de todas formas —dijo Youji, todavía enfadado consigo mismo y con Masaomi—. Mis superiores de las FAJ no han decidido todavía que hacer con los niños. Hasta que no emitan un comunicado oficial sobre si los niños o no son una amenaza, no es posible para _ninguno_ de ellos salir de esta base y tener una vida normal.

—Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos —Masaomi apartó eso a un lado como si la burocracia jerárquica de las FAJ fuese solo una pequeña preocupación.

Youji desearía que pudiese preocuparse menos. Le ponía nervioso que sus superiores no hubiesen dicho nada todavía, no sabía que haría si tuviesen una posición desfavorable con los niños.

*

—Ahora todos están consiguiendo nombres —gruñó Green—. Incluso _Red_ dice que su nombre es Akashi Seijuurou. ¡Y Purple! No puedo creer que _Purple…_ es tan injus-… _horrible_, es horrible.

_Injusto_, completó Ryohei en su cabeza. E incluso sin Takao Nobuko lanzándole miradas desde el otro lado de la habitación, Ryohei entendía ahora lo que Green no decía.

—Sabes, siempre he pensado que «Midorima» sería un buen apellido para ti Green-kun. Ya que puede mover cosas desde mucha distancia. Y, bueno, eres verde —se avergonzó, escuchando lo patético que sonaba. Nobuko elevó una ceja a lo que decía: _¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

Pero Green no les estaba mirando a ninguno de los dos. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y se esforzaba en mirar solo a los libros de medicina de la estantería de Ryohei, y a nadie más.

—Eso es… bastante adecuado —comentó Green, ajustándose las gafas.

Nobuko estaba gesticulando con la mano un empujón, para indicarle que siguiera, lo que le confundió lo suficiente como para soltar:

—Shintarou.

Green le miró, más asustado por su repentino arranque que por otra cosa.

—Shintarou es un buen nombre para un chico. Quiero decir, me gusta, para un chico. Midorima Shintarou suena muy bien, ¿no crees? La gente toma en serio a alguien con ese nombre

—Midorima Shintarou es un nombre _excelente_ —interrumpió Nobuko, salvándole de su diarrea verbal—. Shintarou-kun, ¡te pega!

Green, ahora Midorima, se tensó como un pájaro limpiándose las plumas y dijo:

—Supongo que debo de tener uno si los demás lo tienen.

Ryohei sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso y feliz ahora que había aceptado su nombre. Incluso empezó a llorar un poco, y se volvió para que Midorima no lo viera.

Nobuko se dio cuenta. Pero no dijo nada y le dio un pañuelo disimuladamente.

*

—Ahora todos tienen un nombre, Blue —dijo Momoi—. ¡Tú _tienes_ que tener uno!

—No quiero uno —contestó Blue.

Momoi se giró hacia Sayuri para que la ayudara.

—Hmm. Aomine —clamó ella—. Debería ser Aomine. Significa «pico azul».

—¡Oye! —Blue se levantó de su posición de siesta—. No vayas dándole nombre a la gente sin permiso, ¡fea!

—Daiki —dijo con confianza, pensando en la primera vez que lo vio, una radiante luz azul brillando en la oscuridad—. Puede ser Aomine Daiki.

—Daiki —repitió Momoi, y entonces arrugo la nariz—. Me gusta, pero suena tan _duro_. Quiero algo más blando. ¡Voy a llamarte Dai-chan!

—¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas! —Blue, ahora Aomine, amenazó.

—Dai-chan es el apodo perfecto para él —dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna de vosotras me está escuchando? ¡He dicho que no!

—Creo que voy a darles apodos a todos —pensó Momoi.

*

—En las novelas, la ausencia de un nombre está ligada a la ausencia de identidad. Piensa en _Rebeca_ de Daphne Du Maurier, por ejemplo. A la narradora solo la conocemos como Sra. De Winter porque así es como se le define. Más específicamente, por su matrimonio, su papel como la _segunda_ Sra. De Winter. Nunca podrá ser Rebeca, cuyo nombre es tan importante que es título del libro —dijo Takaya.

—Pero los protagonistas de Haruki Murakami tampoco suelen tener nombre en sus primeras novelas. Algunas veces ninguno de ellos tiene nombre —señaló Black—. Algunas veces el hecho de que un personaje no tenga nombre es simplemente una herramienta artística. Su identidad no está por menos definida solo porque sus nombres no se sepan.

—Supongo que es verdad —cedió Takaya—. ¿Deseas seguir sin un nombre, Black-kun?

—No —dijo Black. El chico dudo, y entonces dijo—. Estaba pensando que «Kuroko» sería un buen apellido para mí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Takaya emocionado—. ¿Tiene algo en mente para un nombre? ¿Quizás el nombre de un libro que te haya gustado?

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece una tarea abrumadora encontrar un nombre que puede decir es mío.

—Ya veo —Takaya pensó—. Si no te importa que te lo sugiera, creo que «Tetsuya» sería un nombre estupendo. Significa filosofía. He disfrutado mucho de nuestras conversaciones.

—Tetsuya —repitió Kuroko. Asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, me gusta. Gracias, Fujimaki-san.

—Ha sido un placer.

*

—Lo siento, señor, ¿puede repetir? —dijo Youji, sorprendido.

—Las FAJ —suspiró el coronel Kobayashi— va a anunciar su parte oficial sobre los Milagros pronto. Vamos a designarlos como no-amenaza. Probablemente les dejarán quedarse en la base durante algún tiempo, pero quizás en un par de años puedan ir a institutos normales.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que Youji jamás había esperado, tanto que no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando.

—¡¿_Por qué_?! —dijo, olvidando su posición. Era demasiado bueno, no podía imaginar que el gobierno tomase esa posición, así que no podía evitar preguntarse si Masaomi o Red había tenido algo que ver con ello.

—El Primer Ministro lo ha sugerido —le informó Kobayashi con calma.

—¿_El Primer Ministro_? —repitió Youji.

Las cejas de Kobayashi temblaron.

—Sí. ¿No sabes que… —de repente se levantó.

—Ah. Kasamatsu-san, ¿verdad? Justo al hombre que quería ver. Hola, Kobayashi-kun.

Youji desvió su atención.

—¡General Fujimaki! —se tensó de inmediato, su respuesta precondicionada al estar en la presencia de un _general de cuatro estrellas_. Los generales tenían la costumbre que hacer sentir a Youji como si tuviese cinco años y le hubiese pillado con los zapatos llenos de barro en la alfombra.

—Kasamatsu-kun, tienes hijos en el instituto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el general.

—Er. Sí, el mayor. Los otros dos todavía están en primaria —dijo Youji, obviamente confuso.

—¿Crees que le interesaría venir a la base a conocer a los Milagros? Tetsuya-kun y yo estábamos hablándolo, y pensamos que si los Milagros conocen a otros niños de su edad puede ayudarles a ajustarse mejor a la gente.

—¿Tetsuya-kun? —preguntó Youji. El general señalo a su lado y por primera vez Youji se dio cuenta de que había niño de pelo azul claro allí—. ¡Oh! Hola… Black-kun, ¿verdad? —seguía olvidándose a veces del pequeño Milagro.

—Ahora es Kuroko Tetsuya —respondió Black.

—Ah, sí, bueno. Estoy seguro de que a Yukio le encantaría venir. Sé que otra gente de la base tiene niños o hermanos de esa edad. Preguntaré por allí.

—Eso sería estupendo —dijo el general Fujimaki, y salió de la habitación, con Kuroko siguiéndole de cerca.

—El general Fujimaki es un gran amigo del Primer Ministro —explicó Kobayashi con una voz ahogada después de que se marcharan—. Y por lo visto, le tiene mucho cariño a Black. Quiero decir, Kuroko.

—¿¡Cómo ha pasado eso!? ¡Ni siquiera _yo_ puedo acordarme de que el crío existe!

—No me cuestiono por que un general de cuatro estrellas le coge cariño a alguien, Kasamatsu —dijo Kobayashi.

—Tienes razón —contestó Youji, todavía mareado.

*

_Casi tres años después._

—Nadie te va a hacer ir a ningún sitio que no quieras, Ryouta —dijo Youji—. Pero me gustaría si vinieses a vivir conmigo.

Kise soltó un gritito quejumbroso, como si fuese un perro.

—Podría vivir con Senpai.

—Y conmigo. Yo también estaría allí —dijo Youji de forma seca, aunque sabía cual era el verdadero incentivo, así que añadió sin ninguna vergüenza—. Aunque no tenemos suficientes habitaciones. Así que probablemente tendrías que compartirla con Yukio.

Kise sonó como si se estuviese muriendo, por los sonidos que escaparon de su cerebro estimulado.

—Ya está, ¡no me importa lo que diga Akashicchi! ¡Esto _tiene_ que pasar! ¡Déjame que convenza a los demás! —Kise se marchó corriendo.

Youji estaba contento con como había salido la cosa. Solo necesitaba que los otros chicos estuviesen de acuerdo y después se aseguraría de que entrasen en la sociedad tanto si les gustaba como si no.

—Por favor no me malinterprete, Kasamatsu-san, yo también quiero que Kise-kun vote vivir con familias adoptivas. Pero ¿ha pensado usted bien esto? —preguntó Kuroko.

Youji dio un respingo, no se había dado cuenta de que el chico les había estado escuchando.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tetsuya-kun? —preguntó mientras se recuperaba del susto.

—Kasamatsu-san sin duda se da cuenta de que Kise-kun está enamorado de tu hijo.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Kuroko tenía una manera muy extraña de mirar a una persona y transmitir una enorme cantidad de juicio.

—Parece que a Kasamatsu-san no le preocupa mucho la seguridad de la virtud de tu hijo.

—Eh. El crio va a cumplir los dieciocho. Además, quiero a Ryouta como mi yerno.

Kuroko siguió juzgándole en silencio.

*

—Podrías asegurarte de que los otros estén de acuerdo con lo de ir a institutos normales —dijo Masaomi.

—Por supuesto que puedo —contestó Akashi—. Pero ¿por qué debería?

—Venga, Seijuurou, No puede decirme que eres feliz quedándote en la base de las FAJ. Ya has conseguido todo lo que necesitabas de esta situación, ahora es hora de avanzar.

—Eso ya lo sé, Masaomi. No soy un idiota. Solo dudo de ponerme en una situación donde tendría que vivir con una familia adoptiva.

Akashi había dicho las últimas palabras con arrugas en la nariz, como si hubiese dicho algo increíblemente vulgar. Masaomi sonrió triunfal.

—Sí, eso _sería_ horrible, ¿verdad? Probablemente te pondrían con unos padres bondadosos que te llenarían de afecto y que intentarían que hables de tus _sentimientos_ y siempre tendrías que fingir que te importa como ha ido su día o lo que piensan de ti.

La cara de Akashi era un retrato estupendo de horror y asco.

—O podrías vivir conmigo. Ser mi heredero —Masaomi tiró la oferta de forma casual.

Podía ver como el chico calculaba el valor de la red de las Industria Akashi en su cabeza, y los beneficios de heredar esa compañía.

—Jamás te pediré afecto, solo excelencia —dijo Masaomi.

—Veo el atractivo —reconoció Akashi—. Pero ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que no tendrás tú mismo un heredero un día? No eres un hombre viejo.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Haremos un contrato, por supuesto. Solo heredarías si demuestras que eres el más digno de todos los posibles herederos. Eso necesitaría también el cumplimiento de unas expectativas acordadas y una clausula detallada que asegure que no puedas heredar si muero de forma repentina en circunstancias sospechosas.

—Estoy seguro de que podría hacer que pareciese un accidente —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa.

Masaomi sonrió.

—No subestimes el poder de mis abogados, chaval. Mira, no quiero un hijo más de lo que tu quieres un padre, pero tengo la esperanza de que podamos llegar a una colaboración beneficiosa, ¿no crees?

—Sí —reconoció Akashi—. Aunque estoy seguro de que podría conseguir el dinero por mí mismo, me ahorraría tiempo tener acceso al tuyo. Muy bien. Viviré contigo y me aseguraré de que los demás tengan sus familias felices.

—Estupendo —dijo Masaomi, estrechándole la mano a Akashi—. Entonces tenemos un acuerdo. Te compraré un poni para conmemorar este día.

—Quiero uno blanco —dijo Akashi.

—Se les llaman grises. Y considéralo hecho —_Youji va a odiar esto_, pensó Masaomi.

Pero lo cierto es que creía que nadie jamás entendería a ese chico como _él_ hacía. Incluso le tenía cierto cariño, en una forma vagamente parental. Akashi Seijuurou no quería una familia, no quería fingir que era humano y feliz todo el tiempo. No quería ser _normal_. Masaomi se había sentido igual, cuando creció como un joven genio al que nadie comprendía.

Estaba seguro de que no podrían ser una _familia_, no en el sentido convencional. Pero ¿quién quería ser convencional?

*

—¿Has echado la petición? —le emboscó Nobuko en cuanto entró al ala médica.

—¡Sí, sí, lo he hecho! —le soltó Ryohei—. Lo he hecho esta mañana, ahora déjame en paz mujer terrible.

—Bien —dijo Nobuko, satisfecha—. Ahora ve a hablar con Shintarou-kun.

—Pero no sabemos si van a aceptar mi petición —dijo Ryohei de una forma que _no_ era un quejido.

—Los dos sabemos que la petición solo es una formalidad y que lo que _de verdad_ importa es que los niños estén de acuerdo con el tutelaje —se quejó Nobuko, con las manos en las caderas.

Ryohei hizo una mueca. _Quería_ que Midorima fuese a vivir con él. Lo había hablado con su hija, y Naoko estaba muy emocionada con la idea. Pero ¿era lo correcto para Midorima? ¿Quién era él para decir que era la persona _correcta_ para criar al chico?

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres llevártelo _tú_, Nobuko-san? Shintarou-kun puede que sea más feliz con un chico de su edad.

—¿Estás de broma? Ya tengo un adolescente en casa, ¡no podría con dos! Además, Kazunari jamás me lo perdonaría. Todavía me tiene rencor por aquellas vez que intentamos que los Milagros se relacionasen con otros niños.

Ryohei tembló ante el recuerdo. _Aquello_ había sido un desastre.

—¡Pero deberías meter a Shintarou-kun en Shutoku si puedes! ¡Allí es donde va a ir Kazu-chan y quizás se hagan amigos!

—Esto sería estupendo —reconoció Ryohei.

—Oooh, aquí viene. Venga, ¡ve a hablar con él! —Nobuko le empujó.

—¡Shintarou-kun! —dijo Ryohei, desafinando.

—¿Sí? —le miró Midorima con cuidado.

—Te gustaría, quiero decir, pensé que estaría bien que, solo si quieres, por supuesto, si de alguna forma preferirías…

—A Kishitani-sensei le gustaría que vivieses con él, Shintarou-kun —dijo Nobuko interrumpiendo y sonriendo con amabilidad—. ¿No estaría bien eso?

Midorima y Ryohei se quedaron parados de la vergüenza mirándose el uno al otro con una incomodidad nerviosa.

—Me encantaría —añadió Ryohei—. Sería estupendo para Naoko también. Es difícil para ella ser hija única, creo. Siempre quise tener más hijos.

—Si… si no es mucha molestia… —empezó Midorima.

—No, no, me estarías haciendo un favor, la verdad —insistió Ryohei.

Midorima se ajustó las gafas.

—Akashi ha votado que nos mudemos con familias humanas. Tengo que encontrar a alguien de todas formas.

Ryohei sonrió, porque hacia tiempo que entendía que Midorima era un tsundere increíble y probablemente era su manera de decir que le hacía feliz.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Ryohei, sintiéndose mejor ahora que Midorima estaba de acuerdo.

Deseaba que Mina hubiese podido conocer a ese chico. Lo hubiese querido con todo su ser. _Mina, este es nuestro niño, nuestro Shintarou, el hijo que tú querías_. ¿Y quién podía decir que Mina no estaba de acuerdo? Todavía no creía mucho en Oha Asa, pero le gustaba pensar que su esposa lo había guiado hasta allí, cuando el chico entró por primera vez en el ala médica.

*

—Pero no puedo separarme de Dai-chan —protestó otra vez Momoi—. Michitan, tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—No del todo, Sacchan. La verdad es que creo que lo mejor es si _tuvieras_ algo de distancia con los otros chicos. Te daría la oportunidad de averiguan _quién_ eres —dijo Michiru. Había mandado la petición para ser la tutora de Momoi, y pensó que hacer que la chica estuviese de acuerdo sería fácil, se entendían. Y _sí_ que se entendían, hasta que Momoi se dio cuenta de que Michiru _no había_ mandado una petición para Aomine.

Michiru jamás había entendido eso de «pareja destinada», después de que Momoi se lo explicara. Solo hacía que odiase más a Teiko (había una _lista_ de cosas que quería hacerle a un científico de Teiko si alguna vez encontraba alguno).

—Quizás sea lo mejor para mí —dijo Momoi desanimada—. Pero sería lo peor para Dai-chan. Si le dejamos solo, jamás será capaz de soportarlo. Estaría peor sin mí, ¿no lo ves? No le puedo dejar solo.

—Bueno, no puedo teneros a los dos, no estaría bien —le dijo Michiru—. Lo que no importa en un laboratorio o en una base militar, pero importa un montón allí fuera en el mundo real —pensó en ello durante medio segundo antes de decidirse por el compromiso perfecto—. Haremos que Sayuri-chan coja a Daikkun. Los Imayoshi viven al lado. Los dos podríais ir a Touou —mandó una disculpa mental a su hijo, que había vuelvo bastante traumatizado de aquella vez que lo trajo a la base. Ryou y Momoi se llevaban muy bien, pero el pobre chico todavía le tenía miedo a Aomine. Prefería dejarle a Aomine a su sobrino. Shouichi tenía la misma forma astuta que su hermana de lidiar con la gente problemática.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Gracias, Michitan!

Bueno, al menos Momoi estaba feliz. Y _ella _estaba feliz. Ryou, Aomine y la familia Imayoshi podrían tener una opinión distinta sobre eso, pero ya se las arreglaría.

*

—¡De eso nada, fea! ¡No voy a vivir contigo! ¡Ni siquiera tienes edad para ser mi tutora!

Sayuri sonrió. Iba a proponerlo de todas formas incluso sin que su tía se hubiese entrometido. Hacer que la hermana de su madre estuviese de su lado solo era para que así su padre y Shouichi no tuviesen elección.

—Soy mayor que tú, que es lo que la ley dice. Pero técnicamente, mi padre va a ser tu tutor.

—No necesito uno —gruñó Aomine—. Prefiero morir antes que ir a un instituto humano y vivir con una estúpida familia humana.

—Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero…

—¿¡_Miedo_!? —soltó Aomine.

—Oh, claro —dijo Sayuri con astucia—. Sé que probablemente no podría soportarlo como los demás, pero esa no es razón…

—Escucha, fea. No hay _nada_ que no pueda hacer —dijo Aomine.

—¿Ah, sí? Porque me parece que no crees que puedas vivir en una casa normal, ir a la escuela. Quiero decir, muchos críos no puedes soportarlo, no me sorprendería que _tú_ tampoco.

—El único que puede vencerme soy yo —dijo Aomine—. No le tengo miedo a nada.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó Sayuri. Y sabía que ya había ganado en ese momento. Los imbéciles siempre eran los más fáciles de manejar. No podía esperar a que el crío conociese a Shouichi. Iba a ser alucinante.

*

—¿Por qué no puedo vivir contigo?

La pregunta le sorprendió, tanto que Yumeko dejó de trabajar y miró al chico.

Murasakibara se había puesto más alto estos años. No podía escapar de aprender a jugar al baloncesto, especialmente después de que Masako escuchase que los chicos estaban aprendiendo a jugar y se ofreció para dar sesiones extra de entrenamiento.

Cuando Yumeko mencionó que los soldados estaban aceptando peticiones de tutoría sobre los Milagros, Masako había enviado una, aunque no estuviese afiliada directamente con las FAJ.

—Solo lo estoy haciendo para que tú no lo hagas —le había dicho a Yumeko—. Dejaste que muriese tu pez, no puedo fiarme de ti con un crío.

La verdad era que Masako no estaba siendo sincera. Había dicho «es mi favorito porque es tu favorito», pero no era cierto. Masako tenía el corazón más amable que Yumeko había conocido, ella sabía que su hermana siempre quería a los que nadie más quería. ¿Quién sino hubiese podido querer a Yumeko todos estos años?

—Masachin cuidará bien de ti. Yo no lo haría —dijo Yumeko simplemente.

—Pero me hará _hacer_ cosas —se quejó Murasakibara.

—Sin duda —estuvo de acuerdo Yumeko—. Pero necesitas alguien así. Yo lo necesité. Además, Masachin es muy buena cocinera. Iré y os visitaré todo el rato para que nos dé de comer a los dos.

Murasakibara asintió, aceptándolo. Yumeko deseó que pudiese explicarse mejor. _La gente como tú y como yo, necesitamos a gente como mi hermana que nos quiera. Te doy a mi hermana, eso es lo mucho que me importas, lo entenderás algún día_.

No podía decir nada de eso, claramente. Le daba mucha vergüenza y además, Murasakibara no querría escucharlo, todavía no. Yumeko se conocía muy bien a si misma y sabía que no podía ayudar a Murasakibara a ser mejor persona, apenas podía ella ser una mejor persona ella la mayoría de los días. Pero Masako podía.

—Te gustará Akita —dijo en vez—. He visto a los estudiantes de Masachin, son tan alto como tú. Bueno. No como tú, pero aun así. Altos.

Murasakibara soltó un gruñido pero no protestó más.

—¿Has dicho que es buena cocinera?

—La mejor —aseguró.

—Bueno, vale entonces.

*

Takaya miró al chico y deseó que pudiese ofrecerle algo mejor.

No era justo, pensó, que el Milagro que amaba más a los humanos fuese al que más le costase formar conexiones humanas. La gente no solía acordarse de Kuroko, incluso cuando Takaya se lo recordaba.

Y en los tres años que le conocía, Kuroko Tetsuya no parecía más feliz que cuando escapó de Teiko. Takaya sospechaba que el chico llevaba un gran peso que nunca había compartido, sospechaba que todavía no sabía como compartirlo con los demás. Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que incluso cunado estaba con los otros Milagros todavía estaba solo.

—Como sabes, Tetsuya-kun, mis hijos ya son mayores y con hijos propios. Pero a mi esposa y a mí nos encantaría que vinieses a vivir con nosotros. Algunas veces nos sentimos solos —dijo Takaya de forma casual.

—No querría molestar a Fujimaki-san —murmuró Kuroko.

—No me molestas. No _podrías_. La gente dice que vendrás y vivirás conmigo.

Kuroko no respondió, no en ese momento.

Takaya había llegado a conocerlo durante los últimos años, mejor que a sus propios hijos algunas veces. Todavía había cosas en su pasado que Takaya _no_ conocía, y quizás nunca lo haría, pero _conocía_ a ese chico.

Y estaba cansado. Había arrastrado a los otros Milagros durante muchos años, los había empujado al mundo real con él, se había sacrificado por ellos. No había podido hacer ninguna conexión con nadie, no realmente, y estaba al límite. Se iba a separar de los otros Milagros sin importar lo que decidieran.

Y ese era el miedo de Takaya, que Kuroko un día borrase toda prueba de su existencia y desapareciese. Kuroko estaba cansado y estaba solo, y se merecía a alguien que se esforzarse en hacerle feliz. Takaya tenía miedo de que no pudiese hacer que Kuroko viviese con él, Kuroko simplemente se iba a marchar y nadie podría encontrarle otra vez.

—Hay una nueva escuela en mi distrito. Abrió el año pasado. Seirin, creo que se llama —Takaya empezó a decir—. Lo leí en el periódico el otro día. Por lo visto, su nuevo equipo de baloncesto consiguió llegar a la final de la InterHigh.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Kuroko.

—Sí. Nadie esperaba que llegasen tan lejos. Cuando leí sobre ellos, pensé como la única cosa cierta sobre la humanidad es que la gente siempre te sorprende. No hay nada certero en esta vida, pero el espíritu humano puede hacer cosas increíbles.

—Eso suena estupendo —dijo Kuroko, con un aire melancólico.

—Testuya-kun, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre pertenecer a un lugar?

Kuroko asintió.

—Todavía creo que no quiero pertenecer a nadie. Estoy cansado de ser una _propiedad_.

—Eso sospechaba —Takaya asintió—. Y _yo_ todavía creo que cambiarás de parecer, un día. La gente te sorprende, tú te sorprenderás a ti mismo. Un día, encontrarás un sitio al que perteneces, y entonces podrás marcharte a ese lugar. Pero hasta entonces, ¿te gustaría vivir con mi esposa y conmigo?

Kuroko cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Los abrió, su cara tan impasible como siempre.

—De acuerdo, Fujimaki-san. Me encantaría vivir con usted.

—Gracias, me alegra oírlo —sonrió Takaya—. Los otros Milagros puede que también te sorprendan, Tetsuya-kun. Creo que tienen muchas cosas que descubrir en esta nueva etapa. Se sorprenderán una y otra vez. Será bueno para todos.

—Si Fujimaki-san lo cree —dijo Kuroko con educación, indicando que no estaba convencido.

—Sí lo creo. Hay muchas cosas buenas por llegar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia!! Estoy muy agradecida de que haya gente dispuesta a leer más historias de este universo. ¡Gracias por aguantarme! ¡¡Os quiero a todos, sois los mejores!!
> 
> Los kudos y los comentarios siempre me alegran el día =D Podéis encontrarme en Tumblr en umisabaku.tumblr.es para pequeñas historias y reblog de anime sin final. =) =)
> 
> ¡Gracias otra vez!


End file.
